User talk:Batking30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Aliens page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Duncan Crook (Talk) 21:29, December 5, 2009 The Pic Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic The Pic Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic --Toblik 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Toblik The Pic Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic --Toblik 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Toblik Alien Z Epiosde Sorry if I deleted it, But i have a Epiosde with that name, Maybe if You Could Change it, That would be great! --Duncan Crook 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Duncan Crook, Master of All!--Duncan Crook 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Admin As soon as I find out how. Then you can be. You shown me that you can be with your 3 of edits. Duncan Crook 23:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Duncan Crook23:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It dosn't say so I asked a Wiki Founder how to Duncan Crook 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Aliens OK, I didn't know you made those aliens. I'll fix the front. Nightmare forms I wanted to make them look diffrent: You can make them here if your interstred: http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/ben10-alienmaker Saving Go on paint and crop it and save it. More Aliens Insert formula here Hey, make a cute and beautiful pic for SYCORAX. It must be like a ghost with a yellow staff. Oh and since i'm here, could you tell me how to make a pic??? More Aliens Hey, make a cute and beautiful pic for SYCORAX. It must be like a ghost with a yellow staff. Oh and since i'm here, could you tell me how to make a pic??? Your Stories I noticed your series for Ben 10 seems a bit, short. Well, the episodes seems to be more like summaries than actual stories. I would actually like to help, by writing up the stories to full length. If you're interested, email me at stevenlforde@gmail.com. Hey! What's this Batking30, I can't insert my picture! Can u tell me. How can make the alien Nightmare forms! Hey Batking30! I have got a new Wiki. Why don't u look at it? http://www.goodgamecreator.wikia.com Thanks for the edit Thanks for the edit! Batking?? What must I do in the roleplay.wikia.com?? I dont understand! Oh! Can you make a Pic for Samurai? (Be Splendid) Poll I wanted 2 change it but I put your poll back up now. It's hero time! 18:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 18:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, about that Rubix Dude, Nightmare or others I don't actually make it. My friend from deviant-art.com made it for me. Not yet! Its just an ordinary Ben 10 episode and there is no shows about Omimatrix yet! 'Cause That is because Ben got bored and I can't remember all of his aliens (not to mention new). He will get his Omimatrix again in the last episode of The Destruction. Blog!! Go write your fav. episode in Blogs Wow! Did u make it? (Website Another FAN FIC site for Ben! Go to http://www.ben10fanon.wikia.com! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Insert Upbolt Could you insert Upbolt pic for me! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode For Upbolt and many other fusions episode! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Modas Congrats! You are Mod! Have a good day! It's hero time! 22:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 22:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Did you disable uploading pictures? Hi heu oops! Batking30, i have an article with the same name! - Gwen 10 Waiyenoo111 Ken 10 Nice idea for Ken 10. I'll be happy to help you with it, if you want. It's hero time! 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello i am a new user Excuse me but can i add an alien to Stan 10 with episode with it? i have one it is called Alien XLRBolt. here is a pic i wasn't sure if you had a code going on i am making the episode now as i write. images Do images count i got a million ben 10 ones Fusions Go here to Ben 10 Kids . You deleted my article Simien 10!!!!!! Batking30 why the hell did you delete my article (Simien 10 (series))?!?!?!?!? I worked for hours on it and you delete it? I wanted to work on it more and you deleted my article ! Return it back somehow so I could work on it!!!!!!!!! Rewrite it I don't care!!! Just get it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Creator of the Simien 10 article Hey Welcome Back, Bud!! Omnitrix Symbol Take A Alien, Crop out the Omnitrix Symbol, Paste it On Your Alien, and Paint around It Duncan Crook Is In Da House!!! Remember Me? Hello Batking. I hope you remember me. Anyway i have just seen Ben 10 Alien Force The Final battle Parts 1 and2. I have a fanfiction ben 10 alien force episode. Do you have one i could add onto or juust make it myself? User:ScarletScarabX 23:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Talkbox